


Drinking is better when I'm with you

by huekangsoobing



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mentioned of Hueningkai, Mentions of Alcohol Consumption, late night walks, soobin being there for taehyun, soobin is worried, taebin drinking beer while talking, taehyun is crushing hard, taehyun needs a break so badly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huekangsoobing/pseuds/huekangsoobing
Summary: "What do you say about going out for a walk?" Soobin asked as he offered Taehyun a cold can of beer.The blonde smiled. "Sure."Taehyun could use the alcohol (and the company) to forget about his bad day.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Drinking is better when I'm with you

The door of the studio opened revealing a very exhausted Kang Taehyun, who looked like he was about to pass out any second. It was almost 2 am in Seoul, and everyone already went home except for him. 

"Why?", you might ask. Well, it's all because of these songs he's been working on lately.

Ever since he teased MOAs about using some songs he wrote that were rejected for their EP album  _ minisode1: Blue Hour  _ for his own mixtape, his fans haven't stopped talking about it. Every day he reads tweets saying they are all excited about his mixtape (or how they called it: Tyuntape).

But do not misunderstand him. Taehyun is indeed rejoicing in happiness seeing how the people he loves the most are so supportive of his first solo music project. Nonetheless, that doesn't make it any less stressful. 

He is worried about letting down his fans who are already expecting a lot from his songs. _ What if they are not good enough? What if MOAs cannot connect with his lyrics? _ Endless thoughts like these ones haunt his mind day and night. But despite the pressure he feels, he has been able to maintain his confidence strong. At least, that was the case until today. 

Earlier he had a meeting with his favorite producer at Big Hit, Slow Rabbit. They had a session programmed to record the vocals for track 3 and go over a few more things. Taehyun also had yet to receive PD's feedback on the lyrics he submitted last week. He was eager to hear back from him. Plus, there was still a lot of work to do but that only seemed to give him more energy to work harder.

After his morning dance classes and meeting with his Japanese teacher after lunch, he went to Slow Rabbit's studio, also known as Carrot Express to Big Hit artists and staff members. If Taehyun entered with an exciting smile, then he left with a troubled look on his face. 

After receiving many suggestions from Slow Rabbit, the blonde boy locked himself in his shared studio with his members. He made his goal to not leave the company until he fixed the song PD rejected.  _ Lack of emotions, sincerity. _ That's what he told Taehyun.

The song was an R&B love song. He loved listening to songs like D'Angelo's  _ Brown Sugar _ and Peabo Bryson's  _ Feel the Fire _ . "I want to sing with that kind of  _ soul _ in my voice too," Taehyun remembered telling his vocal coach before debuting. He spent the last year practicing and practicing to be able to reach those difficult notes. Taehyun thought that his voice would be sufficient to convey his heart. After all, true singers sing from the heart, right?

Well, apparently, that wasn't enough. Slow Rabbit told him the problem wasn't his facial expressions or his voice but the lyrics. "The lyrics don't feel like you, Taehyun."

"What was that supposed to mean", Taehyun sighed, recalling PD Slow Rabbit’s disapproval look. 

The blonde massaged his temples, feeling his frustration taking over his mind. It became more and more difficult to think of new lyrics. He thought he was becoming better at songwriting after the many praises he received before for his lyrics contributions to their past album. Now, for the first time in forever, the young songwriter felt stuck. "Should I just give up on this song?"

Before Taehyun noticed, it was already past midnight, and he still hadn’t written a single verse he felt satisfied with. "Let's just head back." He will deal with the song later. 

* * *

The dorm was dead silent when Taehyun arrived. 

Tiptoeing on his feet, he entered his room trying not to wake up his roommate who was sleeping peacefully in the bed below his. He changed to some white shirt but due to the darkness of the room, he didn’t see one of Hueningkai’s many plushies lying on the floor and ended up slipping while changing his pants.

Taehyun fell with a loud thud, hitting his left elbow with the nightstand. “Shit.”

He picked himself up from the floor. Thankfully, Hueningkai seemed to be in deep slumber because the youngest of the two maknaes remained unmoved from his sleep. 

“Taehyun? Is that you?”

At the mention of his name, he stood frozen in place. His loud fall might have not woken up his roommate but it woke up his leader who was sleeping next door. “Hey, I heard a loud thud just now. Are you okay?”

Soobin sounded worried. Taehyun didn’t like to make anyone worry about him, especially his leader who already has too much to deal with. So as pained (literally) and tired he felt, he still managed to answer him with a smile. “I’m okay, hyung.”

But no one could fool Choi Soobin. He knew when his members were lying and Taehyun was. His fingers were fidgeting, something they did when he was nervous about something. “Come out.”

He didn’t wait for Taehyun to reply, already leaving the door frame where he was standing.

-

“Rough day at work?” asked Soobin while opening the lid to a can of beer. 

Taehyun gave him a tired smile. “Just the usual.” 

They were seated next to each other in the living room, speaking in a low voice to not wake up the other three.

“Doesn’t seem like that to me. You look very tired, Taehyun.” 

The raven head took a sip of his beer, his lips meeting the frozen aluminum surface of the can. Taehyun watched him gulp down one, two, three times. His plump lips never leaving the can while it. When he finally finished drinking some of his beer, his eyes met Taehyun’s, making the younger one conscious of where he was looking.  _ Shit. Did he notice I was looking at his lips?? _

Taehyun looked away, feeling guilty. Here he was feeling attracted to his very caring leader while he was just trying to have a serious conversation with him.  _ Focus, Kang Taehyun. It’s no time to drool over how hot Soobin hyung looked while drinking his beer.  _ Even at times like this, the vocalist had to remind himself to keep his feelings at bay.

Still not meeting Soobin’s gaze, he managed to get somewhat composed. “It’s nothing, I just-”

“Wait,” Soobin interrupted. “Give me a minute.” And like that, the tall leader stood up and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Taehyun confused on that small couch. 

A few seconds later, Soobin came back before Taehyun’s mind could start going spiraling again. He noticed he had two unopened beers in his hands. He must have rushed to the refrigerator. 

"What do you say about going out for a walk?" Soobin asked as he offered Taehyun one of the beers with a sheepish smile. Even in the dark of the room, Taehyun knew Soobin’s ears were red. It was one thing he found adorable about the older. A little reaction his body does when he feels shy and flustered.

Despite him becoming a legal adult since a few months ago, they still haven’t drank together. Mostly it has been just Taehyun talking with Soobin while the latter drank alone. The members trusted Taehyun to take good care of their lightweight drinker leader each time. And usually when the two hang out, it was Taehyun who asked Soobin out for a walk or to eat late-night snacks and ice cream together because he knew his hyung was a timid guy despite his looks, so he mostly was the first to ask. However, this time was different. Soobin was asking him first, and to drink together! 

The blonde smiled. "Sure." 

Taehyun could use the alcohol (and the company) to forget about his bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> After Soobin and Taehyun came today to Weverse talking about drinking, I couldn't help myself but to write this.
> 
> P.S. Remember to drink in moderation and responsibly!


End file.
